


Its my final decision

by siera2325



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: CrossFit, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siera2325/pseuds/siera2325
Summary: Sansa has been dumpedArya is tired of her sadness, so in she comes with some tough love and a proposal.Which takes her on a little adventure.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Its my final decision

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or know much about CrossFit, just what my friends have told me who go.

**Its my final Decision**

She climbed the stairs to Sansa’s apartment with absolute determination, she had, had enough of this time, Arya was no stranger to how shitty the world could be, she embraced it to a degree, made point not to expect much from people, most people were selfish, money consumed, power hungry assholes and Arya prided herself on figuring this out early in life and adjusting her personality accordingly.

  
It had been 3 weeks, “THREE GOD DAMN WEEKS” she said out loud as she continued climbing the stairs, since that cockhead Joffrey Baratheon had broken up with her sister, Arya would be lying if she didn’t say she thought it was the best thing ever, he was the lowest form of human there was and was not good enough for Sansa in anyway shape or form.

  
This was an opinion her elder sister didn’t agree on, but Arya sensed maybe she was coming around, especially given the way in which said cockhead dumped her, that being: on Facebook, via a post, which he tagged Sansa in and added it to not only his feed, but also his stories. 

  
He was an evil little monster and had made it his goal to break Sansa and so far, he was succeeding, she hadn’t left the house for three weeks, had deleted al her social media and become a hermit. Today marked three weeks of this behavior, Arya had tried to be kind, tried to be supportive, even watched horrific romance movies with her while she cried into her popcorn, but enough was enough and Arya had decided now they would try it her way.

  
With a loud knock on the door she waited, looking at her watch noting it was 6:30am, she knocked again, this time harder and faster.

  
The door swung open “Arya what the hell” a grumpy, disheveled looking Sansa stood at the door, her eyes crusty from sleep, weird drool lines around her mouth and over her cheek, her hair looking oily and sloppy on top of her head, god even her normal flawless white skin looked blotchy.

  
Arya looked her up and down, as she swiftly walked in and headed towards the bathroom.

  
“Good morning sister” she said sarcastically clapping her hands together “Guess what today is” before the other girl could even answer   
“Today is the day you will stop feeling sorry for yourself, you will leave the apartment, and get some bloody self-respect”  
Reaching into the shower turning it on, grabbing a fresh towel from the cabinet “Shower Sansa, you have 30 minutes, wash your hair, do your ridiculous skin regime, because this” she pointed at her “is pathetic” and with that she closed the door to the bathroom behind her, walked into the kitchen to turn on Sansa’s coffee maker.

  
Forty-five minutes later Sansa came out towel around her, hair in a towel, looking cleaner and smelling far better than she had in weeks, three to be exact.

  
“Arya” She heard Sansa sigh, but determined to remain in control Arya placed her hand up in front of Sansa’s face guiding her to her room and pointing to the active wear she had laid out the bed   
“Put it on, put your shoes on, sort your hair out, 10 minutes Sansa” walking back out to where she had made Sansa a coffee in her travel mug, she waited.

  
Ten minutes later Sansa walked out in black bike pants, a black crop, her hair braided in a long braid and twisted into a bun on top of her head.

  
“Arya, I really don’t feel like” “SSSSHHHHHH, no talking just listening” Arya interrupted

  
“Today I’m in charge San, so here’s what we are going to do, today you will spend time with me, it will be a fun day, if you let it be, throughout the day you can obviously make your own decisions at the place we will be, However If I see you making a decision that I deem to be negative or hindering, I can tell you and you have to do what I say instead, I can do this to you 3 times” she grinned at Sansa whose eyes were popping out of her head.

  
“I’m asking for one day San, if it doesn’t change this sad mood of yours, well I guess tomorrow you can go back to being sad and pathetic” hands on her hips, staying strong to her no-nonsense stand.

  
Arya watched as Sansa thought, she was waiting for it, the fight, the tantrum “OK” Sansa said grabbing her bag, the travel mug and waiting by the door “well are we going?” 

  
Arya shook her head, trying to hide the surprise.

  
The car ride was a quiet one, 20 minutes later they pulled up at Arya’s CrossFit class, the two girls walked in, it was busy place, lots of people standing around waiting for the class to start, Arya made bee line for her boyfriend Gendry who worked there as an instructor.

  
“Fucking hell it worked?” he laughed looking at Arya and then to Sansa who was standing there nervously biting her lip 

  
“Arya you know this class that’s happening today, is being run by the hound, its got a shit load of military drills in it, its fucking hard” he whispered into her ear, a hint of concern, she nodded.

  
The Hound was ex-military and known as an absolute hard ass, he was built like brick shit house, with a temper that rivaled Godzilla’s, not to mention he was scarred down one side of his face, which only added to his intimidating aura, however Arya had gotten to known him since being with Gendry and had quickly discovered his bark was way worse than his bite.

  
Arya felt Sansa tug on her arm “this seems well beyond my normal spin classes Arya, am I even going to able to do this” she whispered, looking scared as hell.  
Before Arya could answer and reassure her there was a loud siren, signaling the start of the class.

  
This was going to be a huge mistake Sansa thought, looking around at all the people in the class, both men and women, all muscular, looking as if in their spare time they ran marathons and competed in the Olympics.

The only marathon Sansa had done was a Harry Potter Marathon on Netflix with Dany last weekend.

  
Sighing and putting her bag where Arya showed her, she went to stand where everyone else was, standing toward the back she could see a man approaching the group, he looked tall and muscular as he came closer Sansa realized he wasn’t just tall or muscular he was huge, easily 6 foot 8 and he seemed just as wide, he wore a singlet that showed off his massive arms, that rippled with muscle, and black skins with shorts over top, his legs were like tree trunks, and his chest looked like a brick wall.

His hair was tied back, and she could see he was scarred on one side of his face, looked like burns, by the scarring it happened a while ago.

  
“Everyone pair off, make sure it’s someone with similar abilities to yours so everyone gets the most out of this” she heard his deep raspy voice growl out.

  
Sansa turned around to see Arya had teamed up with some young guy, who she recognized as being a friend of Gendry’s, she stormed over “What the hell are you doing?, you make me come here and then don’t even team up with me?” she all but spat at her sister

  
“San, just choose someone else, you will be fine” 

  
Sansa turned around, there was no one else, no one was left, then before she could say something to Arya he was right in front of her, his big muscular body seemed to tower over her, he really was an impressive specimen, built like a Greek god, chiseled, it was distracting.

  
“Got a partner?” he rasped

  
Sansa closed her eyes briefly praying for a hole to open and swallow her whole.

  
“No, I don’t I’m new and I’ve been abandoned” she said speaking the last part louder so Arya who was watching could hear.

  
He seemed to follow her eyes to where are Arya was standing with her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes.

  
“hmmm ok well uneven numbers, I can partner with you, give me a second” he growled walking over Gendry to talk to him

  
Sansa started to panic, oh no I can’t do this with him, I won’t make it, he’s stronger, faster, “ARYA” she screeched, the girl walked over “No NO No I can’t partner with him” she said starting to panic

  
She watched Arya grin and instantly knew what she was going to say, “yes you will partner with him, it is my final decision” and with that she was gone, just in time for him to return.

  
“what’s your name?” 

  
“Sansa, Sansa Stark” she stuttered holding her hand out “Yours”

  
“The hound” he said, taking her hand briefly

  
“Um what is your real name, I can’t, nope I can’t call you that”

He eyed her; she could see him considering something “Sandor” he growled

  
“Nice to meet you Sandor, I’m so sorry you have to partner me” she mumbled the last bit

  
He cocked and eyebrow up at her “whys that?”

  
“I, I’m not into fitness like this, I do 3 spin classes a week and that’s that, I am apologizing in advance for what you are about to witness” 

  
“you came with the little wolf over there?”

  
“Arya, yeh my sister”

  
“Your sister, well fucking hell, didn’t see that coming” he chuckled

  
“I bet” she whispered running her hands over her face, knowing that this was Arya’s domain not hers. Oh god this is going to be so humiliating

  
The class was beyond punishing, the running, the running didn’t stop, it went on and on until she didn’t think she could do it anymore, then you got to your destination and you had to flip tyre after tyre, or carry heavy items back n forth for no apparent reason, with no end in sight.

  
Sansas arms were shaking, her legs were wobbling, at one point she thought she was going to throw up.

  
The whole time Sandor stayed at her pace, following her, encouraging her, she tried to be polite, but at the same time she wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up with all the positivity, she was dirty, struggling to breath and fairly certain she wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, for all the wrong bloody reasons.

  
On the final leg of the class/punishment they ran to a tall brick wall with a rope on either side.

Sansa came to a dead stop, she turned to Sandor “I can’t, I can’t do that”

  
“you haven’t even tried little bird, come on”

  
_Little bird where did that come from_

  
With shaky arms she grasped the rope and began to try climb up the wall, after four steps her arms gave way, she slipped and grazed her knee, she tried again, same thing.

  
_Fuck I hate you Arya, I hate you, you are dead to me after this_

  
“Spread your legs wider, try that” he said showing her

  
_Why did that sound hot_

  
Trying again, she noted it did help, she was half way up the wall when she felt her arms begin to weaken and before she knew it she was falling, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain of impact, then she felt big arms around her, under her knees and her back.

  
“I’ve got you”

  
“th, thanks” she whispered leaning her head on his chest feeling like she could go to sleep right there and then.

  
_Why does his sweat smell so nice, like I could lick it_

  
“you want to try again”

  
She nodded and he put her down after a moment

  
This time she made it to the of the wall, standing on the top she did an excited little cheer, before realizing he was coming up behind her, she felt herself blush a deep shade of red, realizing he was laughing at her dance.

  
“well done little bird” 

  
“Now what do you say we get down and jog back”

  
She smiled, following his instructions and jogging back along side him, they were dead last, but she didn’t care, she didn’t die, so that in itself was an accomplishment, she jogged into the building collapsing down next to Arya who was stretching.

  
“There you are, I was starting to think you just went home”

  
“Shut up Arya, just shut up” Sansa growled, her eyes were closed, and she was laying like a starfish, enjoying the cool air from the overhead fans blowing on her.

  
“Here little bird, drink” 

  
She opened one eye to see Sandor standing there a faint grin on his face handing her a cold bottle of water. Reaching up, their fingers grazed, and a spark of electricity ran through Sansa making her wonder what his stomach looked like under that singlet.

  
_I bet he is ripped, god I would like to run my hand over that_

  
“Thanks”

  
“Don’t forget to stretch” he mumbled before walking away

  
_Do partners no stretch each other out after the workout … get a grip Sansa_

  
Sansa took a sip out of the bottle, her eyes watching his tight butt as he walked away from her.

  
“What the fuck” She heard her sister say, “were you just checking out the hound?”

  
“no, of course not and its Sandor” she felt the blush giving her away.

  
She watched Arya get up and go over to speak to Gendry, Sansa stretched, every muscle feeling sore and tight.

  
Then she lay back down rolling the bottle of water of her face.

  
Her mind went back to Sandor, god he was so sexy, why couldn’t she top thinking about when he caught her, he made her feel weightless, he was gruff, fierce, but yet she felt safe around him, he was gentle, he wouldn’t hurt her, well not in any bad way, she grinned to herself.

  
_Get a grip you literally spent one hour with him_

  
She felt Arya kicking her gently “You ready?” 

  
“Yeh, let’s go”

  
“before we do, off you go, go get his number, it’s my final decision”

  
“Whose number?”

  
“oh, fuck off Sansa, you know whose number, go”

  
Standing feeling a wave of courage flow through her, she walked off on a mission, a sexy mission.

* * *

  
Sandor needed a fucking cold shower, worse than that he needed an ice bath whilst a cold shower continually ran over his head, it had been an hour of sheer torture with her, her long god damn legs, her crop top, her smooth alabaster skin, that red hair and those fucking blue eyes, she was like a Disney princess.

  
A Disney princess, he wanted to have his way with, it had been instant, the moment he had seen her, after offering to partner with her he needed to take a second to think unsexy thoughts, she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and well out of his league.

  
He leant back in his chair, closing his eyes, remembering the feel of her in his arms, how she had smelt like lavender and lemons, so sweet, how she had rested her head on his chest, then he thought of all the torturous running behind her watching that hot ass and those long bloody legs, god it had been one of the best and worst hours of his life.

  
“knock knock” he heard her voice, flying forward in his chair

  
“hey Sandor, I was thinking, well, can I please have your number?” 

  
She was now standing right in front of him, holding out her phone, he felt his mouth drop open, then she grinned placing her phone desk and placing a hand on each of the arm rests of his chair and leaning close to him “Sandor are you ok?”

  
She was so close to him now that he could count her freckles on her nose, he could easily lean in and kiss her, god she was beautiful, he reached out for her phone, and she leaned away again.

  
He input the number and handed it to her “you need someone to train you?”

  
He watched her grin, and then smile, the sexiest smile he had ever seen “umm no, I was thinking you might like to go out with me?”

  
“aren’t I a bit old for you” _shut up god your an idiot_

  
“well that depends how old are you?” 

  
“32” he grumbled

  
“hmmmmm” _for fuck sakes it’s over now you stupid dog_

  
“No not too old”

  
“how old are you?”

  
“21” she purred

  
_Fuck 21 years old, Jesus_

  
He watched as she looked down at her phone, typing something, he watched as his phone vibrated on the desk.

  
“ok well see you soon” she smiled a cute blush taking over her face as she walked out, swaying her hips, hypnotizing him.

  
When Sandor managed to come back to earth, he picked up his phone, opening the message.

  
**Unknown: Thanks for the great work out, maybe I can be in charge next time **

  
Fuck me he thought, this will be interesting, he didn’t pick her for being quite so forward, but he wasn’t complaining he wouldn’t have made the first move, god she was only 21 years old, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t realized she was young, but god and what did she want with him and old, ugly, grumpy dog.

* * *

Sansa walked through the door and collapsed on the couch , Arya had dropped her off and said she would be back to pick her up later, Sansa was a mix of completely exhausted, yet strangely horny, the whole ride home she had thought of Sandor, he was so big, so sexy and so cute when she had asked for his number, he was not her usual type, but god, she was going to start a new type she thought to herself and included older, gruff, masculine, chiseled men that made her want to climb him like tree.

  
Reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone

  
**SS – I can’t seem to stop thinking about you**

  
Slapping her hand over her mouth, she couldn’t believe she had just sent that. 

  
_I need a cold shower_

  
Then the phone buzzed

A message from Greek God, she smiled she had changed his name in her phone.

  
**GG – I am experiencing something similar in regard to you**

  
A huge smile on her face.

  
**SS – hmmmm well then maybe we need to see each other again…. Soon?**

  
**GG – you are going to be the death of me aren’t you?**

  
**SS – I certainly hope not**

  
**GG – Tonight?**

  
**SS – This afternoon?**

  
**GG – got plans already for tonight?**

  
**SS – no, I just thought the afternoon is sooner and then we can do the night thing too**

  
**GG – eager**

  
**SS – I know **

  
**GG – definitely the death of me….. where?**

  
**SS – pick me up?**

  
**GG – little bird, I will meet you somewhere**

  
**SS – why?**

  
**GG – I’ve known you for one hour, I’m not coming to your place**

  
**SS – scared I’m a murderer?**

  
**GG – shouldn’t you be thinking that about me?**

  
**SS – you won’t hurt me**

**GG - no I won’t hurt you, see you at Cafe90 on Kings 3pm**

  
**SS – fine**

  
**GG – don’t pout**

  
**SS – see you at 3 😉**

Sansa looked at the clock it was 2:55pm , she had chosen a table toward the back in the corner, but by the window, she reapplied her lip gloss quickly, feeling slightly nervous, she smoothed her light pink skirt for the tenth time and adjusted the strap on her white lacey camisole, she had opted for something feminine yet casual, she had tried to keep her make up natural, figuring he had seen her sweaty, dirty and disgusting anything was an improvement from that, her hair was down with soft waves through it, she felt butterflies in stomach, those happy nerves, she hadn’t felt like this for along time.

  
It was an odd feeling, considering she had just met him today and only spent an hour with him, a horrendous hour, where she had felt stripped down on several levels.

  
Remembering the feel of his touch, that jolt of electricity, was almost like something inside her had woken, something that she hadn’t known was there, glancing down at her watch, 3:05pm, she looked up around the café, it was quiet and it wasn’t like Sandor was the type of guy who wouldn’t draw attention he was huge.

  
Sitting there, with every minute that passed by, Sansa’s heart sank that little bit more, she checked her phone, nothing, reread his messages to make sure he said this café and this time and that it was today.

  
3:25pm, she stood, picked up her purse and walked out of the café, deciding to go for a walk before heading home, she decided not to message Sandor, she had probably scared him off, or he had decided she wasn’t for him, she decided to just let it be, don’t let it get you down, you had known him for one bloody hour, so what.

Feeling her phone buzz with an incoming call. 

  
“Hey Arya”

  
“Where are you?” 

  
“I’m, I’m nowhere, just taking a walk”

  
“You sound sad, are you sure you’re not back in your pjs watching Netflix”

  
“No I’m walking in Kings Park”  
“Oh I’m driving by there, oh look I can see you, hold on”

  
Sansa put her phone back in her purse, in time to watch Arya run across the road towards her “Geez you look nice for a walk” she commented, looking her up and down.

  
“Yeah well, I guess I just felt like getting dressed up a bit” she smiled trying to hide any sign that it was a lie

  
“Anyway, let go grab a drink, me and you, at this Tavern Gendry has been going on about”

  
Agreeing, Sansa followed Arya back to her car, leaving hers in the carpark by the café.

* * *

Arya could tell something was wrong, but she decided to leave it, there seemed to be more things wrong the Sansa lately than there were right, so she thought a drink at a new Tavern might help.

  
Walking in, the tavern was crowded for 430pm in the afternoon, they managed to find a table and order themselves a couple of drinks.

  
Arya watched as Sansa checked her phone again for about the tenth time since getting in her car and she silently hoped she wasn’t messaging that fuckwit Joffrey again, but no she wouldn’t ask; she would let it be.

  
“Ok one house lager and one vodka, lime and soda” the tall red headed man smirked

  
“You know as a fellow red head I think you should smile, you know keep up our reputation for being the most attractive people anywhere we go” he said to Sansa, with a big grin on his face

  
Arya watched Sansa laugh “you’re probably right, can’t have our rep being affected” she replied smirking

  
“Exactly, I mean just because your sis here made you go to fucking CrossFit this morning, doesn’t mean you can’t smile through the pain afterwards right” he laughed

  
“Oh, were you there this morning?” she blushed mumbling ”CrossFit the humiliating gift that just keeps on giving”

  
“My girlfriend and I were there, and Gendry mentioned it, Your Arya right? Gendrys girl?” he motioned to Arya.

  
“That’s me” she said taking a large gulp of her lager

  
“Well ladies enjoy and you Miss Red, come tomorrow, Brienne is away for a couple days working, I need a partner, us reds will carve up” he said putting his hand up for a high five that Sansa gave him with a laugh

  
“Well I’m terrible, so that would be a disservice to you, but thanks anyway” she replied

  
“Nah its fine, I’m recovering from knee surgery so I’m slow, we can just go at your pace, don’t give up ay” he smiled and left

  
Arya watched Sansa after he had walked away, she looked thoughtful like she was considering it, Arya was pleased at that, she had known Sansa would struggle this morning, she had known she would hate it, but she wanted to force her out of herself, give her a sense of empowerment in a way, Arya had always gotten those things from exercise and she wanted that for her sister, to show Sansa she wasn’t weak, she wasn’t a push over, she was stronger than she knew and worth a shit load more too.

  
Arya grinned to herself “so my final decision is that you will come tomorrow with me ok” 

  
She watched Sansa sigh, “Why not, might be fun”

  
“great I will pick you up again” Arya replied reaching over and giving Sansa’s hand a squeeze.

* * *

  
It was raining, Sansa watched as the rain ran down the window of Arya’s car as they pulled into the parking lot.

  
Last night she had deleted Sandor’s number from her phone and given herself permission to pretend none of that ever happened, she jumped out of the car, thankful she had worn her navy tights and matching navy crop.

  
“RED YOU’RE HERE” She heard the ginger yell out across the carpark, making everyone look up

  
Feeling her face blush, she walked over “Yep I’m here, I’m Sansa, I guess I really should know your name?” she said holding her hand out

  
“Shit, didn’t we do that at the tavern? I’m Tormund but call me T or Torm” he smiled shaking her hand with gusto.

  
The siren rang and Gendry and Sandor stood in front of everyone it was a different circuit today, but everyone paired off, Sansa made a conscious effort to avoid any eye contact with Sandor, she simply pretended as if he weren’t there,_ he certainly did that at 3pm yesterday._

  
The circuit was better than yesterday, Sansa couldn’t decide if it was because she knew what to expect or if she felt more relaxed with T, the man had her in fits of laughter as they did the exercises, one in which consisted of carrying sandbags, Tormund managed to carry two at a time, Sansa could only do one, but found she could jog whilst holding it, until she misplaced her foot on a slippery puddle resulting in her going flying up and onto her back completely covered in dirty muddy water.

  
The sound of Tormund’s laughter could have probably been heard in space as she lay there dazed looking up she saw the ginger looking over her, and then another face appeared, grey eyes filled with concern “come on up you get” T said holding his hand out, she reached up and let him pull her up, grabbing a handful of mud to pat onto his back when she was on her feet, they both laughed harder.

  
Once their laughter had stopped, she turned to see Sandor still standing there “you ok little bird?” he rasped, looking uncomfortable

  
_As if you bloody care, just let me take your rejection like a normal person, don’t hang around rubbing it in my face_

  
“I’m fine thanks, come on T we are almost done”

  
They jogged off leaving Sandor standing there, she turned around as she was running to see him standing there watching her go.  
What the hell, why does he look sad.

  
They had finished their stretching and were about to leave when Sansa saw Sandor walk into his office she was covered in mud and all she really wanted to do was go home and shower, but she was feeling annoyed, he had followed them through the circuit, she had felt his eyes on her almost every single moment since she had walked in, if he didn’t want her, why did it feel like he had something to say.

  
Taking a deep breath, she strode straight up to his office, feeling a wave of rage come over her.

  
“You know if you didn’t want to meet yesterday, most people just say no thanks, they don’t let people wait in cafes for half an hour and never show up, I mean just fucking say, thanks Sansa but no your not my type or I don’t want to date you” She spat, her arms across her body 

  
She watched Sandor look at her, eyes wide, obviously not expecting her to burst in here like a crazed lunatic.

  
“Its not bloody like that?” he grumbled

  
“Oh really, Well Sandor please enlighten me to how it is, how can someone go from flirting with me over text, to not showing up for a coffee date at the time and location they specified?”

  
“Look, just don’t worry about me, I’m too old, scarred and ugly for the likes of you anyway, so lets just call it what it is, I’m sorry about yesterday, but just leave it at that” he rasped looking at the desk as if it’s the most interesting thing he had ever seen

  
“See that’s not hard is it, although I’m calling bullshit on the age and appearance comment, just bloody say you’re not interested next time, easier than fucking making shit up” she hissed turning to walk out the door when she felt a hand on her wrist

  
“Its not bull shit, It’s the truth, fucking look at me women” he growled, his face mere inches from her face, his eyes filled with hot anger

  
“I am looking” she whispered and put her hand on his scarred face, then let it pull his head down and she kissed him, he didn’t respond at first, then she felt him kiss her, his kiss was gentle and soft, but after a minute it hard turned to hungry with passion, she felt his hand come to her waist as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, she felt her back hit the wall of the office as he pressed her against it, his hands were rubbing up and down her sides, igniting her body on fire.

  
Her arms were through his hair then running over his shoulders to his big biceps, he was making her crazy with need, she pulled her mouth away needing air, she dropped her head to his shoulder, as her lungs heaved.

  
“I see you Sandor, I still want you” she whispered “and, and I think you want me too” she added

  
She felt Sandor hold her tighter “aye I want you little bird, I don’t think I’ve wanted anything as much as I bloody want you” 

  
Sansa smiled widely “well good, so you can take me on a date then” she tugged his face to hers and kissed him again

  
“Aye a date” he growled

  
“and I will pick you up, I’m pretty sure you’re not a murderer” she giggled 

"Very Funny little bird" he grinned as he pulled her back in for a scorching hot kiss.


End file.
